


Snowflakes and Static

by rebelgirl_queenofmyworld



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Childhood Friends, Faerghus (Fire Emblem), Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hypothermia, I wrote this during my break at Wendy's, Injury, M/M, Miklan (Fire Emblem) Being an Asshole, Pre-Canon, but he's not dead here lol, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25241923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelgirl_queenofmyworld/pseuds/rebelgirl_queenofmyworld
Summary: He knew Miklan was lying.Sylvain’s brother was a great liar, but Felix was even better at spotting lies.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

He knew Miklan was lying.  
Sylvain’s brother was a great liar, but Felix was even better at spotting lies.

The older Gautier came into the manor with a disgusting smirk on his face. Chills ran down Felix’s spine when he saw Sylvain was missing.

They had gone out to get firewood, right? Miklan must have noticed Felix glaring. “Sylvain is on his way back. He was determined to grab more wood than me. You know, brotherly competition.”

Felix gripped his chair and his knuckles turned white. He and Glenn never competed like this. Glenn would never leave him out in the winter forest. This didn’t feel quite right. Felix stood up and trudged out into the snow to wait for Sylvain.

He was in his third set of hitting his wooden sword against a tree. This felt so wrong. Sylvain would never take this long. 

Felix glanced in the frosted window. Miklan was still charming his parents and Felix’s dad. They had no clue at all. Furious, he huffed and stomped towards the woods in the distance.

The pine trees loomed around Felix as he trudged up the mountain towards the grove the Gautiers usually got their firewood from. Snow flurries fell from the sky into the nearly silent woods. He raised his wooden sword. Something was watching him.

He shivered as he realized he wasn’t alone. Bears were common in Gautier territory, and even though Felix was already a decent swordsman, an 11-year-old with a training sword wouldn’t be very good against a beast.

He tensed, waiting for something to run at him. A small cough from his left startled him. Familiar red hair peeked out from behind a fallen pine. Felix sprinted around, finding Sylvain on the ground.

Felix carefully checked on Sylvain. He was soaking wet, Miklan probably doused some water on him to... speed up the process. This wouldn’t be his first attempt at killing his younger brother. Felix still had nightmares about that time he found Sylvain in the well.

Felix cautiously put two fingers on Sylvain’s pale wrist. His pulse was slow and weak, and even more disturbingly, Sylvain wasn’t shivering. His body had given up on trying to keep warm in the Faerghus winter.


	2. Chapter 2

Sylvain’s amber eyes were staring at nothing, and his pupils were too large for the wintry day. Snowflakes littered his hair.

“Sylvain. Sylvain!” Felix shouted at him, waking him from whatever trance he was in.

The redhead’s eyes flashed around the area as he regained awareness.

“Fe? Why are we here?”

“Did... did Miklan do this to you?”

“I don’t know. What did he do this time?”

Felix sputtered as he tried to rationalize what the other boy said. This was hypothermia at its finest. He needed to get Sylvain home and warm before it got worse.

He searched the clearing for wood to set on fire. Felix didn’t have any matches, but he needed to figure something out quickly. He cursed once he realized all of the wood nearby was too wet to catch flame.

Fire magic was impossible for him to do. His father, Lord Fraldarius, said that Felix had a natural talent for offensive magic, but the only spell Felix could cast was the simplest thunder spell.

...Would thunder work?

It might, but he still had nothing to burn beside his and Sylvain’s clothes. Wait... Felix reluctantly picked up his wooden sword. It was damp, but fortunately and unfortunately, usable.

He concentrated on drawing the energy from the air around him. The moment electricity danced along his fingers, he directed it towards the flammable wood.

The wood absorbed the electricity, with only a small scorch mark showing the damage. He yelled out angrily, stirring Sylvain, who was getting more lethargic as the minutes passed.

Felix gently picked up his friend, laying the scorched sword on top of his chest. He blew on the scorch mark, gradually getting the tiniest plume of smoke to blossom up from the wood.

He smiled grimly. This was barely enough fire for a candle, but it’s what he had to work with.

Sylvain grimaced against his shoulder. Even though he was two years older than Felix, he was light enough to carry. 

Felix readjusted his grip on Sylvain and felt his pulse. He marched steadily to the beat of Sylvain’s slowed heartbeat.

A loud howl pierced the eerie silence. They had attracted wolves. Felix picked up the pace, but he could still hear gentle steps following him from beyond the trees.

He hoisted Sylvain up and began to run. Felix didn’t fear wolves. Well, he didn’t fear wolves when he was armed and hunting with his brother.

Snarling came from all around Felix and Sylvain. They were surrounded. Bright yellow eyes flashed from the underbrush. Panic began to rise in Felix’s chest. He waved his flimsy sword in an attempt to scare them. The barely glowing fire on the end of the sword sputtered.

The wolves edged forwards, completely unafraid. Felix whimpered. If Glenn was here, he could easily defend them, but he was back in Fraldarius, monitoring the territory.

Sylvain’s glassy eyes opened as Felix whimpered. An unreadable expression crossed his face as he gently reached his shaking hand to the tip of the sword.

“Sylvain? What are you do-?”

Felix didn’t have time to finish his sentence before the end of the sword went up in bright orange flames. Sylvain had used fire magic.

Terrified thoughts raced through Felix’s head as he glanced down at his friend.

Magic took a lot out of a person, and Sylvain couldn’t have handled creating that much fire.

Felix thrust the hilt of the sword into the snow, letting the fire blaze.

He lowered Sylvain to the ground as he guided his shaking fingers to the older boy’s pale neck. He didn’t feel anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :P


	3. Chapter 3

Felix didn’t believe it until he lowered his ear to Sylvain’s chest. He reached the upper left side, where his heart would be, and felt absolutely nothing.

He screamed in anguish, and the wolves disappeared back into the woods. He didn’t notice. Miklan might have succeeded. He tried his best to overcome the terror that seized his young body. This wasn’t the time to freak out.

He gritted his teeth and furiously rubbed his hands together. Felix had no idea if this would work, but he needed to try. 

Static crackled in the air as Felix tried his best to summon stronger thunder magic. He kept on drawing in more and more electricity until it arched off of him, frying the snowflakes as they fluttered through the cold air.

Felix directed the energy to his hands. His navy blue hair floated in the air as the electricity coursed through his body. It was exhilarating. 

Instinctively, he gently touched his hands together, and then thrust them onto Sylvain’s unmoving chest. The redhead jolted, the electricity making its way through him.

All of a sudden, Felix felt a steady beat underneath his hand. Sylvain drearily opened his eyes and gasped. He was the most alert he had been since Felix found him.

Sylvain was catching his breath as he lay on the snow. “Felix? Felix!”

Stars danced across Felix’s eyes as he tried to gather his scrambled thoughts. The magic’s sudden absence was disorienting and nearly painful. He buried his bare hands into the snow, trying to keep himself from falling over.

His confusion flared when he realized the snow wasn’t cold. It just felt like sand, it didn’t bite into his bones like it usually did. 

He glanced at the blazing sword next to him. He gently waved his fingers over the flame. Nothing.

“You’re going to hurt yourself.”

Sylvain stared at him, his eyes showed that he was finally thinking clearly. Felix sighed with relief. At least one thing was okay.

Felix watched his sword finally burn to cinders as they reached the Gautier manor. The ashes crumbled and drifted off, mixing with the snowflakes in the freezing wind.

Felix and Sylvain were practically leaning against each other as Felix opened the door to the living room, startling their family members. Miklan’s smug face soured, and he walked into the hallway, disappearing from the situation.

Lord Rodrigue was the first to get up. He was a holy knight, so he immediately sensed the lingering magic and the lingering hypothermia.

Minutes later, Sylvain was nearly drowning under stacks of blankets next to the fireplace and Felix had his hands examined by his father.

The sensation was slowly and sporadically returning, leaving Felix with random flashes of blinding pain and Lord Rodrigue treated his hands.

“While that was quite a smart way to use thunder magic, it also completely burned your hands.” His father gently bandaged his hands and ran his white magic over them.

Felix didn’t want to look at his hands and instead watched Sylvain, but based on the throbbing pain and the... something dripping from his injured hands, they probably weren’t pretty.

Once his hands were practically immobilized with tidy bandages, he sat next to the fire with Sylvain and Margrave Gautier.

“Son, how did you end up lost out there?” The margrave’s cold eyes searched his son’s face.

“Oh. I lost my way while I was trying to follow Miklan. The new snow is confusing my sense of direction.”

Felix nearly scoffed at that stupid lie, but the margrave accepted it and drifted off. Felix sat next to his friend, his eyes on the crackling fire.

“You’re still lying for him? Why? He killed you today and he’s going to do it again.”

Sylvain gazed at the fire. “I know, but it’s not Miklan’s fault. It’s because of my Crest. I didn’t choose it, but I think I still ruined his life by having it.”

“Are you kidding me? It’s his choice to hurt you, but you just keep taking it and taking it!”

Sylvain’s sharp glare benched the topic. His easygoing (but fake) smile danced across his lips.

“It’s cute that you cried for me.”

“Shut up! I didn’t cry!”

“Felix, you totally did cry.”

“Ugh, whatever. You owe me.”

A scarlet blush appeared on Felix’s pale face as he moved to get closer to Sylvain. They leaned against each other (only so Felix could lend some of his body heat, of course) and watched as snowflakes danced across the winter sky in the window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I wrote this instead of working on my Hildanne fic and FFD

**Author's Note:**

> As the tag says, I wrote this during my break at Wendy's while listening to Sugar by the Sand by Hi, I'm Chris.
> 
> Please comment and do the lil kudos thing. I thrive off of your attention.


End file.
